warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Jinks
"There are people who want me dead, because I'm impure in their eyes. They want my head on a stick, and I do not want any of you to end up as collateral damage." Olivia Lucia Jinks is the first-born child of Emma Jinks, and the older sister of Steve Jinks. Her family was told that she was killed in a shooting at age 20, and they believed that for roughly three decades. Liv did, however, miraculously survive her fatal injuries. She ran away to figure out how she dodged death that day, and eventually met her biological father, who revealed to her that they were so-called wolf-shifters, and could therefore endure much worse things than mere humans could. He also told her why he was not a part of her life before: As it turns out, a pack of shifters has been trying to hunt down and kill him and his family, because he dared to break tradition. To keep her loved ones safe, she followed his example, and did not reconnect with any of her other relatives until Joseph was found, abducted and likely killed by the pack in 2034. She then stayed with her mother in New Jersey out of sentimentality until 2037, when she found out she would soon have a baby to protect. Olivia's Story Olivia is the only child of Joseph Castellanos and the first-born of Emma Jinks. She was born about a year and a half before her maternal half-brother Steve, who was the son of her step-father Christian. She also grew up alongside his daughter Rachelle, who she always considered her sister. In school, Olivia was a good student, but she tended to get in trouble. She always had the best intentions, like protecting her brother or a friend, but nobody besides her seemed to accept that as an excuse for breaking a kid’s nose. No one aside from Emma, who didn’t voice her support but kept paying for the boxing lessons her daughter wanted. Emma knew her daughter, the girl who always wanted to help. The girl who spent her summers at the local animal shelter. The girl who would be willing to take a bullet to protect a stranger. Once she graduated from high school, Olivia started studying at the local university. She could have chosen a better college, but didn’t want to leave her family so far behind. In one of her classes, she reconnected with Jason, a friend from middle school. He’d moved to the other side of the state when he was 13. The young man admitted that Olivia had been his first real crush, and Olivia boldly suggested they should give it a try. They were together until the accident occurred, and her whole life was turned upside down. It happened halfway through her third semester. She and a few friends had gone to the mall in Trenton, and walked right into a robbery. One of the man panicked and started yelling, firing a shot at the ceiling. The cops tried to talk to him over the phone, but that only caused him to take the students hostage. In the end, the cops stormed the building despite the young man’s warning. He made good on his promise, and shot his primary hostage. As she felt the blood running out of her chest, Olivia almost regretted volunteering to protect the others. The next thing she remembers is waking up in the dark. She searched her surroundings and found the zipper of her body bag. Panicked, she partially transformed and ripped her prison apart. She found herself in the morgue. The wound should’ve killed her, but it didn’t. The regenerative powers she didn’t know she had were activated, and the hole basically healed itself. The bullet, however, remained in her body. Not knowing what the hell happened to her, Olivia decided it would be best to run away until she figured things out. She missed her loved ones dearly, but left them with the belief that she died because she was afraid she could be dangerous for them. Liv found her father, Joseph, and almost got ripped to shreds by his pack when she explained her situation. She hadn’t known that she was a wolf, let alone that it was considered a sin in their rows to be the offspring of a mere human. They explained that to her rather harshly, and Joseph lost it. He attacked the group’s alpha wolf and quit the pack before they could kick him out. From that day on, father and daughter traveled together while he taught her about her heritage and her supernatural abilities. They stuck together until late 2034, when Joseph disappeared without an explanation. A week after he vanished, Olivia was attacked by one of his former pack members. He told her that they killed him for protecting her, and now it was finally her turn. Liv could hold her own though, and in the end she was the one who killed him. After that, Olivia went home to her mother. Emma was shocked at first but once Liv explained everything to her, she was only glad to have her daughter back in her arms. She reconnected with her brother Steve, and met his wife and daughters. They convinced her to stay nearby so she wouldn’t be entirely on her own while she was on the run. Liv switches locations every few months between South Dakota, New Jersey and Ohio. She earns her money in local auto repair shops and bars, and stays in small apartments or motels. ...TBC... Physical Appearance Olivia has suntanned skin, pale green eyes and dark brown hair. With a height of 5' 5" (165 cm), she’s not particularly tall, but she’s athletic and can very well pack a punch. On the left side of her ribcage, she has a simple tattoo of a wolf howling in front of the full moon. Skills & Powers Back when her life could still be considered normal, Olivia was a good student despite her tendency to end up in detention. She’s smart and eager to learn. When she was a kid, she took lessons in dancing, boxing and playing the guitar and drums. She’s always been good at sports, but couldn’t quite explain that to herself before she discovered her secret side. Although she was a rather petite girl, she even made it into the school’s mostly male basketball team. After she met her father, she had to learn how to use her brains and brawns to defend herself. She could already fight pretty well, but she also had to get accustomed to carrying and using weapons like guns and knives. As a wolf shifter, her trademark ability is to transform into a wolf, partially or completely, whenever she chooses to. However, even in her human form she is much stronger, faster and more agile than a normal human being. She has enhanced senses at all times, and extraordinarily good reflexes. As she’s already proven, she can heal herself at an impressive speed and she ages much slower than others. Personality & Habits Liv is a mixture of fire and ice. She’s bold and fierce, but also usually calm and patient. The free-spirited woman let her role as the older sister bleed into her personality, making her both understanding and a little overprotective. Back when all of them were still in school, it happened from time to time that Olivia got physical in order to defend her brother and their friends.That might also have something to do with her underlying hero complex, which really showed itself in her third semester of college. Relationships Emma Jinks (mother) Although the mother-daughter duo has been apart for a long time, they still share a strong bond. While she’s in New Jersey, Olivia stays with Emma so they can spend time together and catch up. Joseph Castellanos (father, likely deceased) Liv didn’t meet her half-Greek father until her early twenties, but once they got to know one another they grew very close. He gave up his pack for her, saying she was the only other wolf he actually needed in his life. Steve Jinks (maternal half-brother) Steve and Liv were like best friends more than siblings when they were kids. As his older sister, she’s always considered it her duty to protect him. They don’t see each other often since her return, but he’s happy and that’s all that matters to her. Rachelle Jinks (best friend/step-sister) For Olivia, it doesn’t matter that Rachel isn’t biologically her sister. They grew up like siblings, and in Liv’s mind and heart that’s what they’ll always be. Christian Jinks (stepfather) Olivia was never particularly fond of her mother’s husband, even before the divorce. He smoked a lot, and never bothered to hide that it bothered him that there was a child in the house that was not his. Claudia Donovan (sister-in-law) Claudia’s the one Liv chose to approach when she decided to reconnect with Steve. The women have a lot in common, and got along pretty easily. For Olivia, however, Claudia is especially important because she makes her little brother happy. Claire Olivia, Cordelia Lucia & Olivia-Darina Jinks (nieces) Olivia never thought she’d get to meet her nieces, until Steve and Claudia insisted to introduce her. They brought her back to Leena’s with them, where Cora was the first to see Liv and fire questions at her and her parents. Jason (ex-boyfriend) Olivia and Jason weren’t together for a very long time, but they’d been friends long before that and he was definitely on the list of people Liv regretting having to leave behind. PicsArt 05-15-07.40.01.png PicsArt 05-15-07.44.04.png PicsArt 05-15-07.47.12.png PicsArt 05-15-07.51.36.png PicsArt 05-15-07.55.52.png PicsArt 05-15-08.09.08.png PicsArt 05-15-08.12.39.png PicsArt 05-15-08.16.43.png PicsArt 05-15-08.19.24.png PicsArt 05-15-08.25.24.png PicsArt 05-15-08.30.56.png PicsArt 05-15-09.54.44.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Semi-Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Castellanos Family Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Born: 1980s Category:Wolves Category:Born: June Category:Characters: Beyond Human